fbwarlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Siege At Earldon
Back to Questline |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" valign="top"| |- | valign="top"|'Archer Trouble' An army of archers began to assemble on the Castle walls, some positioned in the towers, "Men! Raise your shields, defend yourselves!" you shout. The archers slowly raising their bows fire a barrage of arrows at your men. Several men are wounded at once, again you order, "Defence formation!" | valign="top"| Prerequisite Level: 6 Squads: 1 Energy: 3 |- | valign="top"|MISSION: Defend yourselves from the archers and attack the castle doors. Tigelor's Army.: Gaucian Yysa x3, Gaucian Cleric x1'' (The Crush type deals double damage to Range Units, try purchasing a Cavalry units from the barracks.)'' | valign="top"| Rewards |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" valign="top"| |- | valign="top"|'The Castle Infantry' Bham! the castle doors finally break open after several hours of pounding with the battering ram. Inside the castle, more troops are waiting with heavy weaponry. But you came prepared, "Men! finish them! tear this place apart and find Tigelor!" | valign="top"| Prerequisite Level: 6 Squads: 1 Energy: 3 Cards Required Ardenian Pikeman: 1 |- | valign="top"|MISSION: Destroy the defending soldiers. Tigelor's Army: Heavy Horseman x1, Gaucian Yysa x2, Mace Warrior x1, Gaucian Cleric x1 (The Crush type deals double damage to Range and Pikeman deals double damage to Cavalry.) | valign="top"| Rewards |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" valign="top"| |- | valign="top"|'The Castle Infantry - 2' As Tigelor watched the battle from his castle tower, you and your men struggle to break the castle defences. "Eurus! get everyone out now, we need to regroup!" you shout, "Aye, Me Lord, unit! retreat and regroup!" shouted the scout. | valign="top"| Prerequisite Level: 7 Squads: 1 Energy: 3 Allies: 1 Cards Required Ardenian Pikeman: 1 |- | valign="top"|MISSION: Regroup and attack the castle. Tigelor's Army 3: Heavy Horseman x2, Mace Warrior x2, Ardenian Militia x1 (Try using a Pikeman card to counter the Heavy horsemen) | valign="top"| Rewards |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" valign="top"| |- | valign="top"|'The Heavy Horsemen' Managing to destroy the first line of defence with tactical formation, you proceed again to attack in an attempt to breach the castle defences. Suddenly your men are flanked from the side by Heavy Horsemen riding in fast. Staring in surprise, you order the men into tight formation and run across the battlefield into position shouting, "Eurus, get our pikemen into position now! On my count.." "This isn't getting any easier," said Eurus, "I never said it was!" you reply. | valign="top"| Prerequisite Level: 8 Squads: 1 Energy: 3 Allies: 1 Cards Required Ardenian Pikeman: 1 |- | valign="top"|MISSION: Destroy the Heavy Horsemen and proceed to attack the castle. Tigelor's Horsemen: Heavy Horseman x3, Mace Warrior x1, Gaucian Cleric x1 | valign="top"| Rewards |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" valign="top"| |- | valign="top"| Elves to the Rescue More units storm into the castle from all sides, "Looks like we're surrounded and outnumbered, it's a trap," said Eurus. "Hold your positions! we fight to the death!" you shout, Just then a group of elves climb down from a high window and begin fighting enemies on the outer circle, while your infantry fights the mass troops surrounding them from the inside. | valign="top"| Prerequisite Level: 9 Squads: 1 Energy: 3 Squads Required ELF squads: 1 |- | valign="top"|MISSION: Use the Elves to assist your infantry and take control of the castle. Tigelor's Army 2: Mace Warrior x1, Heavy Horseman x1, Gaucian Yysa x1, Ardenian Militia x1'' (Every race has new unique special abilities, try the Elven cards now available for you to select in your squad builder (Squads), you can also purchase more powerful cards from the marketplace.)'' | valign="top"| Rewards |} Rielle Vasari 08:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC)